


bovine baby

by orca_mandaeru



Series: the adventures of san the incubus [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Body Modification, Lactation Kink, M/M, Milking, Nipple Play, Succubi & Incubi, cow hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Hongjoong knows his fantasies are weirder than most. But that's why he summoned a sex demon.





	bovine baby

**Author's Note:**

> these are getting weirder and weirder...it's so much fun

Hongjoong sits up straight from the bed, eyes wide and focused on the naked demon on his bed. The stranger opens his mouth to speak, but Hongjoong cuts him off. "Wow, I can't believe it actually worked!" 

 

The demon’s carefully composed expression breaks as his nose scrunches up, cocking his head to the side. "What?" 

 

Hongjoong's arms wave excitedly. "Well, I found a spell to summon a sex demon and here you are!" 

 

The demon sits with his mouth open, flabbergasted. "That's actually pretty cool. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before.” 

 

"Really?" Hongjoong says, smiling shyly. "So what's your name? You're prettier than I hoped for." 

 

The demon smiles, showing all his teeth. "I'm San, and you are absolutely adorable." 

 

Hongjoong laughs, voice wobbly. "I summoned you for a reason, but now I'm getting kinda nervous…”

 

"Believe me, I've heard weirder." 

 

Hongjoong takes a deep breath to steady himself. "Ok, so..." 

 

By the time he's finished laying out his fantasy to San, there's wonder coloring his features. "I admit, that's actually weirder than most. But don't worry, it’d be my pleasure." There's more interest in his bright eyes now, roving over Hongjoong's slim figure. 

 

New confidence rushes through him. He knows his fantasies are quite a bit stranger than most people's, and when he came across that spell on that shady website...what harm would it do to try? And here he is, about to make his dreams come true. 

 

"You ready sweetheart?" 

 

"Yes, yes, definitely," Hongjoong says. 

 

San smiles at him and raises a hand to gently touch the middle of his chest. "Close your eyes, love." 

 

Hongjoong obeys, goosebumps raising at the ghost touch of San’s hand on him. Then he can actually feel it, his chest swelling, an absolutely indescribable feeling, his skin slowly stretching, very anatomy changing. And it just keeps going, larger and larger until there's pressure, an ache deep in his bones. 

 

San's hand shifts and he gasps hard at the movement, eyes flicking open unbidden. He catches sight of his torso, and there's no words for the way his mind goes blank. He can’t even see his legs anymore, not with the two enormous breasts in the way. 

 

"How do you like your pretty udders?" San ays, admiring his handiwork. Hongjoong opens his mouth but nothing comes out, there's nothing coherent in his brain anymore. HIs higher functions have checked out to hide in a distant part of his mind, overloaded by the giant things on his chest. 

 

San seem to understand what's going on. "You're my sweet dumb cow, aren't you." Hongjoong breaths out low and long. "Hmm, I think you need a finishing touch.” Suddenly his head is a little bit heavier. 

 

Hongjoong raises his hand to touch the tips of his horns, and gasps hard when the movement makes his tits shift. They're so large they jiggle at every move, and every motion exacerbates the deep aches in his chest. It's a pain he's never experienced before, deep and throbbing, less sharp pain and more a incredible need for something, he doesn't know what. 

 

San smiles fondly down at him, running his hand through Hongjoong's hair, tugging playfully at the little horns. He lowers his head to eye-level with the udders, as San had called them, and blows gently over one of the engorged nipples. Just that tiny bit of sensation makes Hongjoong shudder all over, his nipple seeming to absolutely throb with need. 

 

San just clomps down on one, his lips immediately sucking hard and teeth teasing. Hongjoong just ascends. He's been knocked into outer space, it's like no pleasure he's ever felt, the pressure intensifying and then bursting. Milk leaks out of his nipple, a drip at first, flowing into a thick stream. 

 

San looks up at him over his puckered lips, expression so devilishly innocent. His cheeks expand as milk streams out faster than he can swallow, until steady flows of milk escapes out of the corners of his mouth. The sight is just too much, San's nimble tongue stroking flat over the spurting tip of his engorged nipple. 

 

San's other hand comes up to tweak and roll his other nipple, liquid dripping out over his finger. He pulls away and gasps, licking his lips and smiling triumphantly. The milk keeps squeezing out but it slows without the stimulation, and Hongjoong whines desperately. "Aww, baby. Do your titties hurt? So much tasty milk." 

 

Hongjoong mewls desperately and arches his chest up, making his breasts jiggle slightly with the liquid weight. San slaps one of them, the light stream squirting all over the sheets. A droplet lands on Hongjoong's cheeks and he tentatively swipes a tongue out to taste it. It's sweet, much sweeter than any other milk he's tasted, gone so quickly it's addicting. 

 

A hot rush of embarrassment runs through him at the fact that that came from his body, his enormous breasts. They feel so incredibly intense that he almost forgot about his cock, until San sneaks one hand down to wrap around it. 

 

Hongjoong arches into it, San's pinching little mouth working at one nipple while his hand twists and rubs over the other one. The milk running down his chest in a steady stream runs down to mix with the precum blurting out onto his stomach, pooling between his legs arnd slicking up the slide of San's fist. 

 

The pleasure from all sides has built up so much it's like he's floating, incoherent in how fucking good it feels. He moans out and it sounds way too much like a moo for comfort. San's eyes crinkle up at the corners like he knows exactly what he's thinking. 

 

Sucking hard, San stops swallowing, letting the stream of milk fill up his cheeks until they're bulging. He pulls away with a wet sound and moves up to hover an inch away from Hongjoong's face. Hongjoong's mouth is already hanging open, and San dives in, slotting his mouth over Hongjoong's.  

 

Caught by surprise, Hongjoong nearly chokes on the milk pouring down his throat. He sucks on San's tongue  for the last taste, hips jerking up from the taste, wriggling to make his tits bounce on his chest. He whines hard into San's mouth and cums into his hand, nearly biting down on his tongue in the process. 

 

He pushes San gently away, falling back boneless against the bed. Hongjoong opens and closes his mouth like a fish for a while, desperately trying to collect his wits. “Turn..turn back please..too much." San pulls away and waves his hand. 

 

Hongjoong can't help but feel sad as he watches his breasts recede into nothing, horns disappearing. He looks up at San, so enamoured there’s probably stars in his eyes. "This was so worth it," he rasps, the back of his throat still sticky with his own milk. 

 

San laughs. "Happy to serve. I haven't had this much fun in a while.” Hongjoong sighs breathlessly and lets himself relax.


End file.
